Demon of Destiny
by dreamscarred
Summary: Randy's not quite human. There are a lot of about his past that he doesn't remember that he's about to get a crash course in. warnings: AU, Sex, dark, blood, death, M/M, Slash, NC-17
1. Chapter 1

**title:** Demon of Destiny 1/?  
**rating:** NC-17  
**pairing:** Randy Orton x Various, Candy in later chapters  
**summary:** Randy's not quite human. There are a lot of about his past that he doesn't remember that he's about to get a crash course in.  
**warnings:** AU, Sex, dark, blood, death  
**beta:** none all mistakes are my own, so please forgive me.  
**disclaimer:** I wish I owned them but I don't  
**note:** This is really AU, and different. So I'm hoping you all like it.

There was a thick mist in the air the person in front of him was nothing more than a shadow. A shadow he should know but could picture the face, the eyes, everything he should recognize.

"The betrayal, the plot, it's all in motion, we can't win yet," spoke the shadow.

"Win what?" Randy moved and felt water splash around him. "Who are you?"

"One day the time will come," the figure held a glowing light in his hands. "We will be together again, and we win. But for now we must forget everything we've had, everything we know, the people we are and one day will be again. Forget all of this," the shadow threw the light in the air and it shattered into what seemed like a million pieces.

**xxx**

Randy sat up awakening from the dream. It was the same dream he had been having for the past twenty four years. The dream was always the same; he knew it was something in his past, something it seemed he wasn't allowed to remember.

"I didn't dream for one hundred centuries and now I dream that same damn dream every night," he mumbled quietly to himself so he didn't disturb the young man in the other hotel bed. Randy sat there unmoving in the bed the scent of the other beds occupant drifting to his nose. Randy never understood from the day he met Cody Rhodes why his smell was so familiar, so appealing to him, and why it always made him feel at peace.

"Yeah right," Cody laughed in his sleep, rolling over on to his side. Sheets moving off his back exposing the smooth tan skin. Randy longed to touch it; he had lusted for the boy and even had tried to act on it. However every time something stopped him from luring the boy into bed with him, it was like destiny held him back.

"I some air, or something," Randy said silently to no one as he slid out of bed. Dressing in jeans and a black t-shirt his long legs carried him not to the door but to the window. Opening the window he gazed down into the sea of cars that filled the hotel parking lot. Rolling his neck he stretched a finally time before jumping out the eighth story high window, diving head first towards the ground only to turn in mid air to land gracefully has a cat on the concrete. He looked around and smirking when he realized no one saw him, walking away though the empty parking lot.

Unknown to him however three people stood in the black night shadows did see him. These three people had been watched his every move, not only tonight, but for quite some time. For them seeing a man appearing to be thirty fall from a window to what should have been his death was nothing new.

"So is he one of them or one of us?" The biggest man in the back spoke.

"It's him, I know it's him," the slightly smaller man in the front grumbled.

"He's a demon, I'm positive of that, however it's not him," the woman of the trio spoke with high confidence making sure the men beside her believed her.

"How can you be so sure? We haven't seen him in centuries," the biggest man rumbled. "We really don't remember what he looks like."

"Do you think the Demon Lord of the North would do something has stupid like jumping out of a window when someone might see him?" she snapped.

"No matter if it is him or not. He is definitely a demon and he is getting to close for comfort," the other man finally spoke again before slapping the larger man in the chest. "Follow him, see if he acts out tonight. All I need to know is what color his eyes glow," the bigger man nodded and stalked off into the darkness.

"I'm going upstairs to watch over the reborn master," the woman walked away leaving the other man alone.

"I waited all these years for him to be reborn; I won't let you have him again. He's meant to be with me," he punched the wall of the hotel cracking the bricks.

**xxx**

Randy walked down the lonely barren streets; there was not a single soul around. He put a cigarette to his lips. "Lung cancer, pathetic humans," he took a long drag smiling that he was immune to such things. "Would be nice to find something that might actually hurt me," he stopped and eyed up a hooker by a lamp post.

"Hey fifty bucks for a good time?" the hooker walked over to him. Randy turned and led her into the dark alley way making it appear that he was accepting the offer.

"You really think I would fall for that?" opening his mouth revealing a set of gleaming fangs. "Cheap perfume does not cover up what your really are hunter."

"Well now that the formalities are out of the way," the woman pulled out a gun. "How about some lunar bullets?" Randy vanished in a blur. "Oh you're fast, but not I'll still get you. I wonder how much the Serene will pay for your head?" she shot a few times aimlessly into the dark alley. Randy sat up on a fire escape looking down at her laughing to himself before jumping from the escape he landed behind the woman.

"You know I've fought a lot better than you," he nailed her with a round house kick send her flying into a wall. "You can run. I won't follow you. You're not worth my time."

"Liar," she yelled and shot the gun at him. Randy easily dodged the bullet and grabbed her by the throat.

"I guess you'll never know," he snapped the hunter's neck letting her fall from his grasp. Randy drew his hand back his finger nails growing out to razor sharp pointed talons. He swung them slicing the woman's body over and over until there were nothing but little pieces that would never be identified. Randy slowly licked his claws clean not impressed by the flavor of this hunter's blood.

"It really is you, my sire!" Randy spun around looking at the person who snuck up behind him.

"I'm your what!?!" Randy stood stunned just staring.

**xxx**

The woman that had been spying on Randy earlier made her way to Randy and Cody's room. Carefully she picked the lock and entered coming to kneel at Cody's bed.

"Sorry little master, I don't think they believed me," she ruffled his dark hair. "I haven't found all of the pieces yet," she looked at a small purple gem stone in her hand. "Actually I've only found one and we are running out of time," she put the jewel away. "Like moths to a flame you two are drawn to each other again. You don't even remember him yet you still want to spend every moment you can with him. I wish both of you would remember everything," she moved to sit on Randy's bed. "Maybe you two will just come around on your own without the memory orb," she closed her eyes.

"Beth?" Cody yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"Your door was wide open, I thought something was wrong," she lied.

"Where's Randy?" he sat up in bed, looking around the hotel room.

"He was gone when I got here," Beth shrugged her shoulders. "You know how he is, probably wanted a piece of ass and forgot to shut the door on his way out."

"Yeah," Cody didn't sound too sure of what Beth had said. "You're probably right," Cody pulled the blankets up around himself.

"I know you need your rest, sorry about intruding," Beth got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Thanks Beth," Cody rolled to face the door. "For always watching over me."

"Someone's got to keep you out of trouble," she winked. "Later."

"Bye," Cody heard the door shut and fell back to sleep. Beth stood in the hallway and let out a very audible sigh.

"I hope he didn't over hear any of that."

**xxx**

"You're my sire, you know you made me?"

"Whoa hold up," Randy held his hand up. "Evan what the fuck are you doing following me, and I've only sired one new demon since I came to on a beach about six thousand centuries ago," Randy explained.

"Yeah, I'm a lot older than that," Evan laughed. "You really don't remember me then?"

"No, I don't. Besides from work," Randy walked over to Evan. "Now get out of my way."

"Hey I finally found you and confirmed that you are well you, my sire," Evan trailed behind Randy. "Wait," Evan thought back to that fated night. "The last thing Athena said was without all the pieces you would remember being the lor…"

"What are you rambling about?" Randy growled getting a bit fed up with Evan following him.

"Here," Evan held out his wrist. "Taste me," Randy swatted the arm away.

"Not in public," Randy continued walking down the street.

"This from the guy not twenty minutes ago was licking blood from his fingers," Evan continued to follow.

"Shut up Puppy!" Randy stopped dead in his tracks. Why did saying that feel so natural to him, like he had done it a million times before. Did he know Evan from his past life, before the day he woken on that beach all alone. He thought about it, Evan would only be the second demon to come to him claiming he was sired by him. A sired demon was bound to its creator, its father; several rules applied to a sired demon. Randy realized he need to taste Evan know the truth. Maybe he should just asked Samantha, she seemed to know more about his past life than he knew himself, but he left his cell phone at the hotel.

"Why did you stop, wait puppy? You remember my nickname?" Evan looked up at him.

"I will taste you," Randy cupped Evan's chin studying the boy's face.

"I want you to believe me," Evan looked into the older man's smirking face. Randy was not about to take a risk, if Evan wasn't one of his offspring. He need to make sure Evan would be more vulnerable than him so if he didn't taste right he could quickly kill the boy for lying.

"Come with me, let us find somewhere private," Randy licked his lips. If he did taste right Randy was going to have a lot more fun than killing him. Randy grabbed Evan's arm and pulled him toward what looked to be a warehouse. "Prove to me you're a demon, open the door."

"Sure," Evan flexed and kicked the door in.

"Impressive. After you," Randy gestured for Evan to go in first.

"Ok here you go," Evan held out his wrist again.

"Just so you know, if you're not mine, I'm killing you. If you are mine, I'm fucking you," Randy brought wrist to his lips. "Feel lucky?"

"I should probably get undressed first," Evan smirked. "Because I need no luck."

"I wouldn't mind see you before I killed you," Randy opened his mouth running his tongue over his fangs. Evan pulled his hand back, so that he could remove his shirt.

"You won't kill me," Evan unfastened his pants. Randy could believe how sure the young man was, either he was stupid or really was telling the truth. Evan dropped his pants, remembering centuries ago, the last time he had coupled with his master; his tingled with anticipation and his cock stirred.

"You definitely look like something I would have sire," Randy groped himself through his pants. "I'll give you a fighting chance, let me see your true form," Randy sat on a wooden box and watched Evan. Black tribal lines covered his arms, legs, mid torso. His ears went pointed like an elf, his own fangs became very visible, fingers turned in to talons like Randy's had earlier and his eyes shone a glowing blue.

"Are you going to change too?" Evan questioned.

"If I decide to fuck you then yes," Randy go off the box and stood in front of Evan. Randy had to admit he wanted to give Evan a go before killing him if he was lying. Randy grabbed Evan's wrist and brought it to his lips, biting into it. Randy let the blood coat his tongue, savoring the rich taste of Evan's blood which was much sweeter than the hunter's. Randy's lapped at the blood on Evan's wrist before looking up at the boy his own eyes now glowing an ethereal blue white.

"So puppy, tell me why did I nickname you that," Randy kissed the wound he had made. "Is it because you whimper like one when I fucked you?"

"One of many reason," Evan pushed against Randy's body. "I pass your taste test?" Evan nuzzled Randy's shirt covered chest has the older man's hands ran down his back.

"Yes," Randy growled and his eyes light up again. "Tell me how many more have I sired?" Randy raked his claws up Evan's back scratching hard enough so they lightly bleed.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands," Evan moaned. "However the Serene are killing our clan," Evan felt Randy push him back.

"Clan, you make it out like I'm a leader or something, siring that many," Randy pulled his shirt off. Evan just frowned, Randy just didn't remember.

"Um, well you're an important member," Evan just could bring himself to tell Randy his is the Lord of the North.

"I see," Randy just couldn't bring himself to care that he was supposed to be an important member of whatever clan he and Evan belonged to. His mind just saw grey, it saw a dark fog anytime he thought about it. "So," Randy pulled his pants down kicking them aside. "You've been a good puppy right?" Randy slid his fingers down Evan's crack. "Nothing's been in what's mine?"

"Only time I've ever had something else in there was to please you," Evan groan has one of Randy's clawed fingers traced his entrance.

"You quite the slut little puppy," Randy felt like a piece of his memories were trying to come back to him every time he called Evan puppy. "And very obedient, I like that."

"So are you going to change, or are you fucking me in your semi human form?" Evan eyed up Randy's almost human form. The only part changed was his hands when only had sharp claws.

"I haven't had a good Demon fuck in a while. I hope you like rough," Randy's rolled his neck. His claws extended further has the tribal on his arms glowed. Much like Evan additional tribal appeared over his thighs, abs, chest. Randy's fangs extended down longer, his eyes looked more like a snake but still shone a brilliant bluish grey. Randy eyed up Evan deciding how he wanted to take the small man.

"Um, aren't you going to change further?" Evan bit his lips wonder why Randy only half changed.

"What are you talking about," Randy turned Evan around and bent him over the box he had been sitting on earlier. Evan mentally kicked himself, how much did Randy not know about himself. Surely in all the years since that night he would have discovered his true form again.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Evan sighed. Randy entered the body hard; Evan grabbed the box his hands splintering the wood. Randy held him tightly sinking his sharp nailing to the soft skin of Evan's hips. "Can we switch around, or we'll be on the ground," box was starting to crack under the force of the trusts.

"Fine," Randy pulled out and spun the small man around lifting him with ease. Evan wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist as Randy put Evan's back against the wall. Evan placed his hands on Randy's shoulders and used the leverage to ride roughly not caring that the wall was aggravating the claw marks made earlier. Randy kept one hand on Evan's ass and used his other to tilt the younger's neck exposing it. "You taste so good," Randy ran is tongue over the pulsing vein and Evan's neck.

"It's because you taste yourself in me," Evan moan clawing at Randy's rock hard flesh but leaving no marking. Randy rocked into Evan has hard has he could, trying to get Evan to cry out loudly.

"Yes, I must taste more," Randy sunk his teeth into Evan's neck and drank. Evan yelled out not expecting it, but soon the initial shock and pain was over and Evan's eyes were glowing with lust. Evan moved his hand between their bodies and stroked himself bring himself closer. Feeling a warm sweat break out over his skin.

"So close," Evan panted and Randy removed his mouth from the bleeding neck. Randy lips, mouth and chin were covered in Evan's blood. Randy gripped the back of Evan's neck pulling him in for a kiss making him taste his own blood. That simple act made Evan cum over their stomachs, the streams running down over their taunt abdominal muscles.

"Mmm, oh puppy, that's it, squeeze me tight," Randy groan has Evan's body contracted around him. Randy lasted only a few more moments before he pulled out; laying Evan on the ground. Standing over the small demon Randy pumped himself hard and fast grunting has came soaking Evan's chest even more in the white streams. Randy saw the blood still pumping from Evan's neck, kneeling beside him he ran his fingers through the cum he had spilled. Randy rubbed it over the wound and it began to heal.

"Don't worry about my back, sire," Evan smiled has Randy fingers smear the liquid into his bloody wrist, the wound disappearing.

"Little puppy, are you going to follow me home," Randy kissed him.

"Of course, best for us to stick together in times like these," Evan sat up. Both men reverted back to their human forms. "And if you would let me, I'd like to help you get your memory back."

"Very well then," Randy redressed.

In the upper rafters the big man of the trio gazed down at the two demon scowling. "Blue white eyes, Phoenix lied. He's not going to be happy to know the North Lord is back out in the open."


	2. Chapter 2

Cody awoke to the warm sun streaming onto his face. He stretched languidly in his bed before rolling to see if Randy's bed was still empty. A smile crept to Cody's face as he gazed at Randy in his own bed. The white sheets not covering his right hip, but unfortunately, shielding the rest of his lower body from Cody's eyes. Cody always wondered why he never ended up in bed with the older man, because Randy made it no secret he swung both ways. The two of the flirted with each other yet every time they tried to move beyond that something stopped them. Something that always screamed in Cody's mind _not yet stay away._ Cody wished he could silence that voice in his head, the voice stopping him from getting more intimate with Randy.

Cody let out a sigh but it took two to tango. Randy was a very forward person and with all the flirting why hadn't Randy pushed him more. Act on impulse like he always did, even for just a one night stand. Why was it that when it was just the two them didn't there urges and impulses take over, why.

"It's not nice to stare you know," Randy was propped up on his elbow facing Cody a sly smirk on his face. The younger man gasped as the sheets on Randy's hips almost slid off. Randy let out a soft chuckle, he wanted to invite Cody into his bed so badly but was having a difficult time forcing the words out. "Looks like you want to join me."

"Maybe," Cody felt himself harden so tempted to join the older man in his bed.

"You're more than welcome to," Randy slid back in the bed and patted the spot he had made for Cody.

"Well, since you're offering," Cody pulled his covers back and stepped out of bed. Moving towards the other bed, for once the voice in his head wasn't going to stop him.

**Xxx **

"Phoenix," the man from the night before growled. "Why isn't he stopping?"

"I don't know." Beth looked into the orb with him that was displaying the scene taking place in Cody and Randy's hotel room. "The spell I placed on him must be wearing off."

"No, that can't be. If that's what's happening it would have to mean he's found out about his powers," the man slapped his hand on the table holding the orb.

"Maybe a few of them are beginning to surface and affecting the power of the protection spell," Beth tried to calm him down.

"I have to stop them," the man fled the room.

"Sorry Cody, you can't play with the demon lord just yet," She held the glowing orb in her hands. "I promise I'll stick to the plan you laid out. I won't fail you."

**Xxx **

"Oh lord Randal," a brown haired female gazed into a mirror that displayed the same hotel scene that was in Beth's glowing orb. "You just can't keep it your pants for five minutes, can you?" she giggled at Randy seducing Cody. "The Serene are always around Cody and watching him. He must be the one, finally reborn after all these centuries," she smiled and then frowned. "But neither of them have their memories it would seem," she sighed. "Maybe that's for the best at this time."

"Hey, what's Daddy doing in the mirror?"

"Ah, nothing!" the woman snapped fingers and the image in the mirror vanished. "Um, it's time for your lessons. You'll see your father later tonight, come along."

**xxx**

"I've wanted you in my bed for quite some time," Randy licked his lips has Cody placed his knee on the bed beside him.

"I've wanted this to," Cody looked into the grey blue eyes of the Viper. "I'd like to know what's been stopping us," Cody leaned down. Randy reached up placing his hand on Cody's bicep, moving his face up towards Cody's lips. They were almost touching when a loud knocking came to the door.

"Ignore it Codes," Randy begs and pouted his lips. Cody returned his attention to Randy ignore the knocker.

"Cody!" Cody pulled away from Randy at the sound of the voice. The voice set something off within Cody making him almost forget the kiss he was about to share with Randy.

"Just a second!" Cody yelled back and quickly pulled on a pair of pants. Randy pulled the sheet up to his chest in disgust has he watched Cody go to the door. "Hey Teddy," Cody greeted his friend at the door.

"Codes you were suppose to meet me in the lobby ten minutes ago, I was getting worried," Ted followed Cody into the room.

"Really?" Cody sounded confused. "Totally slipped my mind," Cody lied knowing full well if he had plans to met Ted at a certain time this morning he would have set an alarm.

"Morning Randy," Ted waved at the older man. Randy just grunted something back and rolled over pulling the sheet up over his head. "Hung over again," Ted laughed.

"Fuck you DiBiase," Randy grumbled from under the sheet. Cody looked at the lump in the bed and back at Ted, never understanding why the two of them never got along. Cody knew Randy was just faking the hang over so Ted wouldn't talk to him. Shaking his head Cody pulled on a shirt and grabbed his wallet from the bedside table.

"Let's go Ted. I've made us late enough has it is," Cody led Ted out of the room gently close the door behind him helping keep up Randy's hang over lie. Randy sat up in his bed and touched the spot where Cody's knee had been.

"Why won't destiny let me have you?" Randy whispered to himself. Randy sat there just looking at the spot for minutes without moving until his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Randy," a cheerful voice came over the phone speaker.

"Hello Puppy," he spoke coldly back into the phone. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to ride with me to the airport," Evan spoke softly feeling rejected by the cold tone of Randy's voice.

"Sure," Randy agreed. It was customary for a bloodline sired to live with his sire so Evan was going to be coming to Randy's home in St. Louis. It only made sense that they ride together because they shared the same flight. In the back of Randy's mind something told him he might learn more about if missing memories through Evan.

"Ok, I'll meet you in the lobby in thirty minutes then?" Evan felt the smile return to his face.

"See you in thirty," Randy clicked his phone off and let it fall to the bed. "Sam I hope you know this boy," Randy made his way to the washroom for a quick shower before packing his things up. There was no doubt that he had created Evan, the taste of his blood from the night before had proven that. But who did he sire Evan with, and who was the Athena that Evan had mentioned? Randy growled to himself and shouldered his bags.

He's lived alone for centuries until ten years ago when Samantha found him. He had done almost the exact same thing to her as he did Evan to prove her as one of his. However she was female so the result in him doing that was a lot different than the lack of result that came from being with another male. Samantha had known a lot about Randy's and would only give him small tidbits of information away. Randy was seriously hoping he could get new information out of his new found Puppy. Randy made his way into the lobby and saw Evan waiting for him.

"Ready?" Evan walked over to Randy fiddling with his glasses.

"Yeah," Randy caught a glimpse of Cody and Ted walking out from the hotel restaurant. Randy thought Cody might be jealous when he saw him standing in the lobby but he didn't it look at all. No Cody's expression when he looked at Randy was one that turned Randy's stomach; it was a look of fear.

**Xxx **

"So why did you lie to me?" Cody sipped on his coffee.

"You shouldn't room with Randy anymore," Ted took a bite of his toast. "He's dangerous."

"Ted I hang out more with Randy than I do you, I think I would know. I mean Randy is a lot of things but dangerous isn't one of them. Try man whore, or playboy, hell even slut, I think those suit him a lot more than dangerous," Cody blew his hot drink before enjoy more of the java.

"Do you believe in magic?" Ted bit his lip knowing he should tell Cody anything that might lead to a discussion about the past or what Cody really was. But he would do anything to keep Cody from the demon lord, to make him hate Randy Orton just has much as he did. If he could make Cody hate him.

"I'd like to believe," Ted smiled at Cody's childlike innocence that he still had. Ted quickly scanned the restaurant making sure no one was watching at them.

"Watch," Ted tapped Cody's coffee cup with his index finger.

"What the fuck?" Cody just looked at amazement at his now frozen cup of coffee.

"Believe in it now?" Ted asked. Cody just nodded in silence flipping the cup upside down as the cube of coffee fell from the cup. "Look Cody there is a lot more going on in this world than most people know about. People like to think skin color is a race but believe me skin color has nothing to do with the real races in this world," Ted tried to explain. "The real races in this world are humans, Serene and demons."

"I don't understand," Cody just kept looking at brown cube of ice.

"Look I really can't tell you much more than that until I speak with the others," Ted watched Cody poke the ice cube making sure it was real. "But I can tell you this, Randy's a demon. And he wants nothing more than to have sex with you and then kill you," Cody's face went pale. Randy wasn't human, he thought to himself, no way. Well maybe, Randy was inhumanly beautiful and acted strange sometime. Cody just wasn't sure this was the truth.

"Prove it to me," Cody challenged Ted.

"Fine, I will," Ted stood standing from the table.

**Xxx **

"So tell me Evan why in all these centuries have I only ran into two demons of my bloodline, my direct bloodline. Why haven't there been others?" Randy leaned back in the passenger seat of the SUV Evan was driving through .

"Most probably no longer recognize you. Your looks have changed a bit over the years. However the main reason is a lot of northern sired where killed during the frozen dawn and heavily targeted by the Serene even now," Evan looked down at the steering wheel.

"The Frozen Dawn?" Randy had head the name before however when someone tried to talk about it with him he heard nothing. Books of history explaining it had blank pages that apparently were only blank to him. "Was I alive during that?"

"Yes you were," Evan didn't dare tell Randy he was part of the reason the frozen dawn occurred. "You were a…"

"Don't bother telling me anymore. I can't even usually hear the words of any one talking about anything before the time I awoke on the crystallized beach," Evan looked over at Randy confused. "Samantha tries to feed me tidbits of that time but there's some type of curse on me preventing me from hearing about it."

"Oh," Evan thought about it. "That must have been what that orb did," Evan could tell Randy was trying to read his lips. Evan frowned knowing the spell kept Randy from hearing him.

"Evan, turn down this street. My house is the fifth one on the left," Randy instructed.

"So Samantha is one of us?" Evan asked although he was sure he knew the answer.

"Yes, she's from my direct bloodline. I sired her too, but I don't remember it," Randy gazed out the car window. "This house," Evan pulled down a long heavily wooded drive way. It took five minutes to get to the end of driveway and Randy's secluded house. They both stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. "I should warn you about…" Randy didn't get the sentence out as the front door of the house swung open.

"Well looks like the Puppy found its way home."

"Athena!" Evan's face split into a smile.

"Not so loud, Evylance," she scolded.

"What the fuck?" Randy stood there baffled. "Sam's this Athena you've been going on about?"

"Get inside and I will explain," Samantha held the door open for them. They all walked into the main foyer of the large house.

"Daddy!" A small girl roughly ten came bounding out of a room her demon eyes glowing bright blue.

"Alanna, you know better than to let your eyes glow when you're not doing your lessons," pointed her finger at the girl. "You lucky he's a demon and a friend young lady," Alanna took a look at Evan.

"You're a demon too?" She smiled and analyzed Evan further who just let his eyes glow blue at her in response. "Your eyes are like mine! Are you my uncle?"

"He's more like your big brother," Randy answered. "So you two know each other," Randy's eyes went from Evan to Samantha.

"Yes, it's been ages though," she paused. "I figured you were dead."

"Gee thanks," Evan crossed his arms over his chest.

"He's staying with us," Randy checked Samantha's face to see her reaction to Evan staying and he saw a small smirk.

"Not many of us northerners left, best if we all stick together. Come on Evan I'll show you your room," Samantha led Evan upstairs.

"Daddy, daddy!" Alanna pulled on Randy's arm.

"What?" He looked down into a pair of sparkling grey blue eyes.

"Mom taught me how to make a fireball, want to see?" She blinked her excited eyes.

"Sure," Randy watched Alanna cup her small hands together and a small ball of flame formed. It only lasted about fifteen seconds before puffing out. "Impressive. Just promise you won't burn the house down," Randy smiles and let his eyes glow white blue at her.

"I won't," Alanna smiled and let her two viper like fangs show.

**xxx **

"So when did you find him?" Evan followed Samantha through the upstairs hallway.

"Nine years ago he was living in New York," she opened one of the doors. "In here."

"So the girl," Evan set his bags on the bed.

"Sired the night I found him," she sat down on the edge of the bed. "He treats her more like a human daughter than a demon seed."

"Times have changes. Nothing is like it use to be anymore," he unzipped his suitcase. "He's almost seems just like he was before the frozen dawn, but it's like small pieces of him are missing," Samantha knew Evan was talking about Randy.

"It's because his missing so many important memories. All his important ones were locked away in that orb," she watch Evan hunt through his bags.

"An orb that's now in pieces," Evan found what he was searching for and held out a small red jewel.

"You found a piece of it!" Samantha picked up the blood red gem and examined it. "I've managed to obtain two pieces of it."

"Great that's three but who knows how many more pieces could be out there," Evan frowned and bit his lip.

"Five. I watched the arrow shatter it. Eight lights flew off into the night sky when it broke," she stood from the bed. "But it did take centuries just to get three shards. Without out any clues to the other it could take forever. "

"Well we can't give up," Evan smacked his fist into his hand.

"No, we can't. Come on I'll cook you and Randy some dinner," they left the bedroom.

**xxx**

"Ted you showed him what?!?" Beth shrieked.

"I showed him I could freeze a cup of coffee. That's it," Ted raised his hands in defeat.

"Look Phoenix, the young master should start learning what he is. Especially after what I saw last night," the big man took a drink from a glass of rum.

"Dave we do not need him getting revealed has the Arc-Light," Beth fumed.

"We also don't need him falling under the spell of the demon lord of the north again!" Batista smashed the glass down onto the table shattering it.

"Calm down you two," Ted got between the two of them. "Look he needs to be able to protect himself. I know we watch him almost twenty four seven, but all it could take is a moment alone with Randy and bang he'll be hypnotized again. If he fears and hates Randy he won't go around him. Simple has that," Ted took a deep breath after expelling his case.

"I agree," Dave smirked smuggle.

"Fine," Beth gave up the fight it was two on one she couldn't win.

"Good we can start teaching him the basics tonight. Dave come with me to get supplies," Ted locked eyes with the bigger man.

"Yeah," Dave pushed his chair back and stood up.

"Beth, get a few of your spell books ready," Ted ordered as he and Batista walked out of the hotel room. Once Beth heard the door shut and sure they were at the elevator she flopped down on the bed.

"You two are fools. Cody was never under a hypnotic spell."

**Xxx **

Randy and Evan sat on the leather couch in the living room flipping through channels on the flat screen TV.

"So is this how you spend your days off?" Evan gazed blankly at the television.

"Well if it wasn't a down pour outside I would be outside training and sparring with Alanna, or possibly Sam. Though she takes off most nights I'm home something about looking for jewelry," Randy stopped surfing and left the TV on a comedy movie. "Seen this before?"

"Nope," Randy tossed down the remote control on to the coffee table. They sat there quietly watching the movie for a good thirty minutes.

"Seriously are you two going to sit there all night and eating nachos?" Samantha laughed from the stair well.

"Alanna asleep?" Randy shot her a look that she understood.

"Out like a light," she moved her fingers to indicate she used magic to make sure the demon child was fast sleep.

"Good, I've got a new puppy that I feel like playing with," Randy bared his fangs and looked at Evan.

"Evan you should put on a little show for him like you use to," her eyes lit up a brilliant blue.

"Show?" Randy was somewhat intrigued by this proposition.

"Yes, you use to love when Puppy preformed for you," she walked over to the basement door. "Evan come here with me I'll help you set up so you can give our Sire a special show," Evan got off the couch.

"Stay put while I get ready for you," Evan winked at Randy.

"Ok," Randy turned his attention back to the TV as they left him alone.

Randy resumed watching the movie, occasionally here a giggle come from the basement. After awhile Sam came back upstairs.

"Your puppy's waiting. I'm off to find some jewels," Samantha waved has she left the house. Randy rose from the couch and headed downstairs to the fully finished basement. He saw Evan standing there in a silk robe.

"Sit over there," Evan pointed at a big easy boy chair. "And relax. Want a drink?"

"Sure, mix it strong," Randy sunk down in the soft chair hitting the switch so it reclined. Evan walked over to the mini bar and mixed Randy a drink.

"Here," Evan handed the glass to Randy and walked over to the stereo and put some music on low. Randy watched the small man move his hips, running his hands over the silk robe.

"I can see why I liked this kind of show," Randy took a drink.

"There's more than stripping," Evan bent his knees and grinded his hips down, pinching his nipples through the silk. Evan spun back to and let the robe fall from his body his demon markings already starting to show over his back and ass. "Sam showed me your toy collection."

"Did she?" Randy watched a very naked Evan saunter over to the bar and pull out a hidden toy. Randy licked his lips when he saw his favorite glass dildo come into view.

"I heard though the grapevine you like this one," Evan heard Randy growl and saw the older man's eyes glow and his fangs elongating. "I'll take that has a yes," Evan pulled a chair directly in front of Randy's. "I hope you like the show," Evan lifted his legs up and spread them wide. Evan took the glass dildo sucked on it getting it slick with saliva. Evan slid the glass phallus into his ass. Randy let out a guttural groan has he watched Evan's muscles flex around the toy.

"You such a good little puppy," Randy pulled his shirt off and popped the button of his pants. Randy allowed himself to change over into his demon form, letting his clawed hands stroke his erection. Evan pumped the glass cock in and out quickly moaning making sure never to let it go all the way out. Evan stood up from the chair holding the toy in place and turned back to, placing on hand on the chair so he could stick his ass out.

"Want to play with it?" Evan looked over his shoulder has he twisted the dildo. Randy growled and stood towering over the smaller demon. Randy swatted Evan's hand away and took hold of the end of the dildo.

"Like this," Randy tortuously slow pulled the dildo out just shallowly thrusting it.

"More, harder," Evan pushed back. Randy granted the smaller man's requested pumping the toy in and out hard. With his free hand Randy tugged his dick, careful not let his claws scratch the sensitive head. Evan reached between his own legs and lightly touched himself. "Am I allowed to come master," Evan panted.

"Yes, but I want to see," Randy left the toy in Evan and returned to his chair. Evan straddled Randy, grinding his hips down the glass dildo pushed into Randy's cock. Randy groaned with a pained pleasure has the cold glass continued putting pressure on his cock and balls. Evan started fisting himself faster, his body jerking has he got closer and closer to release. Evan came screaming obscenities covering Randy's upper chest with white streaks that contrasted with his black demon markings. Evan slumped against Randy panting the older demon picked him up and lay him face down in the chair.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Evan felt Randy play with the dildo.

"Not tonight," Randy pulled the toy out and licked it. Evan saw Randy's cold blue snake like eyes staring directly on his back. Evan turned his head and adjusted to better display his back to Randy.

"It's all yours," Evan heard the wet slick of Randy's hand has he pumped his shaft. Randy came silently with no sound, Evan only knew the older man was coming by the splashes of seamen landing on his back and ass.

Randy shook the last bits of release from his cock. He felt like he lived this before moment before but someone else had been with them. Randy's head felt like it was spinning, he was hearing voices but he could make them out. Randy grabbed his head and let out a scream before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

******Please be warned there is graphic and violent sex in the chapter if it makes you uncomfortable skip it as it is not need to enjoy the rest of the story******

It was that same all too familiar dream again. Randy stood waist deep in water but this time a few things had changed behind him to his left was Samantha in her demon form and to the his right Evan. Then directly behind him was a larger blurred figure. It was a blurred figure he knew he could trust with his life. Once again in front of him was a shadow shrouded in mist.

"What do you want from me?" Randy growled his eyes glowing he was really becoming impatient with same dream night after night.

"The time draws near, you must look for the pieces," the shadow was calm unshaken by Randy's raging demonic eyes.

"Pieces of what?" Randy tried to move towards the shadow but was glued into place unable to lift his feet.

"You will just know. Now you will have the ability to sense the fragments," The shadow waved his hand. "When the pieces all come together so will we," the figure held his hands out and so did Samantha and Evan each with something glowing in their up turned palms. Looking over his shoulder he saw the blurred figure had something glow around his neck instead of his palms. "She has one to," a female figure appeared behind the shadow.

"How many of these shards do I need to find?" Randy was only gaining more questions and not answers.

"Everything is coming together, soon my love you will have your answers," the shadow made a motion making everyone's glowing shards come to him and form an orb in his hands. The woman behind him stepped forward with a bow and arrow taking aim into the sky. The shadow tossed the orb in the air and she shot breaking it into eight pieces ending the dream.

**xxx**

"So he came in your ass and passed out?" Samantha leaned on the dresser in Randy's bedroom.

"Yes," Evan blushed putting a damp cloth on Randy's forehead. "Any luck shard hunting?"

"I found nothing, not even a new lead," she looked at Randy seeing a scowl cross his sleeping face. "All that happen tonight was I killed a bounty hunter after trying to get information out of him," She looked to Evan. "Got nothing out of him and then sensed a strong Serene presence. They've come to St. Louis."

"The Serene are everywhere. I sure there are some already here," Evan stroked Randy's stress filled unconscious face.

"I know, but these auras were different. They were familiar to me," she closed her eyes. "One of them a little too familiar. The guardians of the light are here," Samantha bit her thumb not know if her feelings for one of the guardians would resurface interfere with her judgment

"I know the one you mean but wasn't she with us?" Evan gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know too much time has passed," she closed her eyes. "The only one I know for sure she will be loyal to is the arch light. She will always look out for him."

"Just like we will always look after our lord," Evan gave a kiss to Randy's cheek.

"Yes," Samantha agreed. "I think we may need to change our strategy about finding the shards."

"Wait our strategy, you mean yours because you haven't even let me go out searching with you yet," Evan grumbled.

"Ok calm down. Your right," Samantha walked over to him. "We need to find the Lord of the East, he's one of Randy's greatest allies."

"I wish Cenarion was around I bet he would know the lord of the East's whereabouts," Evan saw Randy start to stir in his sleep.

"Yeah he would know but I haven't run into him. He could be dead," Samantha sat next to Evan as they watch Randy become restless from his dreaming. "But if you made it all these years I'm sure the sired of the lords of North and East would still be around."

"For sure," Evan agreed. Randy let a loud groan finally opening his eyes.

"What happen, where am I?" Randy sat up the cloth falling from his head.

"In your bed," Samantha picked up the cloth from Randy's lap.

"You passed out during sex," Evan explained stroking his lord's head.

"I what," Randy cringed thinking back to his sexual activities with Evan and then realizing he had blacked out at the end. "Fucking hell."

"Did you let Puppy do something really kinky to you," Samantha teased.

"No," Randy growled while Evan curled around his chest. "How long have I been out?"

"Few hours," Evan was happy Randy was awake nuzzling his master.

"Wish I knew what made me black out, that's never happened before," Randy massaged his temples trying to think if this really was the first time he'd blacked out like that.

**xxx**

"Cody you need to keep your emotions in balance," Beth instructed holding up his hands in front of him. "If you let them shake your control you won't be able to channel your inner mana."

"Ok let me try again," Cody held his hands out and focused light swirling around them. Cody was amazed that he had this kind of power within him. Just yesterday he was a normal guy just having coffee with his best friend, when his best friend Ted had changed everything. Cody figure he was just a human but he wasn't he was just like Ted and Beth a Serene.

"Good now keep that up. Let you energy surround you like this," Beth mimicked Cody's stance and green leaf patterned glows of light flowed around her hands. The glows turned into real leaves and danced around Beth's body. "This is a shield," she explained. "Keep focused let your powers protect you."

Cody threw his hands out and the lights circled around him forming a force field but the moment he moved it broke. "Dammit."

"You did really well your shield would have reflected magic if you had stood still," Beth smiled. "This is only your first day of training. Most beginners wouldn't even have channeled their inner mana yet."

"Really," Cody was feeling proud.

"Yes. Plus you've been training all morning with Ted on how to use weapons so you're tired," Beth gave him a hug. "You should get some sleep your lessons are over for today."

"Ok," Cody nodded and made his way out of Beth's room. Cody made his way through the house they came to in St. Louis. It was Serene safe house filled with weapons, spell and history books. Cody had been given a tour but had not had any time to explore it on his own especially the library.

Every time he'd tried to go into library to read and learn more about what he was Ted, Dave or Beth would grab him for training. Checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was around and seeing no one Cody snuck into the library. Cody was curious why they wouldn't want him to learn more as he gazed at the large walls of books.

Cody wasn't sure where to begin running his hands along a row of the leather bound books. Cody chose one pulling it from the case, the text on the cover was in a language he couldn't read. Flipping the book open he scanned through the pages to see none of the pages were in English. He was about to give up when he came to a picture in the book.

"It looks like me," Cody study the image it was him in the arms of some demon covered in black markings. It looked like he was touching the demons face lovingly and they were standing in a spring. Cody turned the page and now he was behind the demon which looked to be protecting him from a knight dressed in white whose face looked like Ted's.

"Cody what are you doing up?" Cody jumped dropping the book.

"Just reading, well failing at reading," Cody turn to Ted.

"Yeah most of these books are in the old language. Unreadable for centuries," Ted walked over picking up the book.

"Does anyone know how to read them?" Cody questioned knowing there had to be someone.

"No," Ted lied as he could read them as could the others. "You should get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh joy more training," Cody spoke sarcastically. "I'm just excited about that," Cody really just wanted time to go through more of these books to see if there were more images like that one.

"Actually tomorrow your coming with us has we look for Randy and his demon clan," Ted put his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm going to show you how evil the demon's really are."

"I don't quite think I'm going to be much help in a fight," Cody was amazed that after one day of lessons he was going out with the group.

"You will be staying in the shadows. I doubt we will engage them we don't have the power to take out a lord and his blood children," Ted explained falsely to soothe Cody's fears. Ted was going to engage Randy he knew that the Lord of the North was missing his memory and access to his full powers. "It's more recon to see what they are up too."

"Oh gotcha," Cody still wasn't convince that Randy was evil and with the desired to kill unless provoked. A demon probably but who said demon's had to all be evil especially after seeing those pictures. "I guess I'll head to bed," Cody pulled away from Ted leaving the room.

Ted picked up the book and his eyes when wide seeing what page it had falling open too. "I hope he didn't see these pictures. He must fulfill his destiny this time and not be the down fall of the Serene," Ted slammed the book shut.

**xxx**

Randy looked at Evan and Samantha trying to figure out how to explain his dream to them. He had told Sam about the dream numerous times but she never seemed to understand anything about it either only saying she was sure it had something to do with his past. Randy knew they could help him with his quest to unveil the shadow in his dream and unleash his memories of the past but he didn't want them to think he was crazy talking about jewel shards.

"Randy what is it was the dream different?" Samantha tried to get him to look her in the eyes.

"Dream?" Evan was confused but obviously this was something the two of them had talked about before.

"It was. You both were in it this time," Randy swung his legs over the edge of the bed so he was sitting looking at both of them. "You each had some sort of glowing jewel fragments."

"Like this," Evan pulled out the piece he had.

"Yes!" Randy jumped of the bed grabbing the smaller man's hand. "That's one of them."

"Here are two more," Samantha revealed her shards a pink one and a yellow one.

"So you two know what I'm talking about?" Randy was relieved that he wouldn't need to explain everything out completely.

"Well we know what you mean by jewels," Samantha responded coming closer to let Randy see the jewels more closely. "What else happened in the dream?"

"The shadow that's always there told me to look for them said I should sense them," Randy closed his eyes focusing. "The rest was the same," Randy left out the girl by the shadow and the man behind him on purpose not wanting to overcomplicate things.

"Do you feel these pieces?" Evan was wondering if Randy did gain the ability to find the shards. It was an ability that was severely needed at this point. Randy said nothing breathing in and out in meditation. He could see the female in the dream she was here in St. Louis he saw her shard saw a roof top in the night. He the shift his mind seeing if he could feel Evan and Samantha's pieces out even though they were right beside him.

"Yes but only faintly. Must be because I know they are here. However there is another piece nearby that we don't have," Randy stood up going to the window seeing the sun rise. "Tonight we're going to look for it."

"One of us should stay behind with Alanna. I sensed powerful Serene when I was out tonight," Samantha knew the young demon girl would soon awake her sleeping spell was set to break at dawn.

"She will travel with us. I don't it's wise for us to be divided something tells me these shards are not going to be easy to obtain," Randy turned to Sam. "Alanna is ready to fight."

"Very well I get her up and explain to her what is going on," Samantha bowed her head to Randy out of respect for her creator. Randy watched her leave and tried again to feel for her shards to see if he could use this as a means of tracking her. The feeling was stronger which was good should something happen while there were out he would have a means to track them all.

"Evan I have a favor to ask," Randy motioned for the young man to stand before him.

"Anything," Evan knelt for his lord even if Randy didn't know he was a lord.

"Don't kneel, sit on my lap," Randy patted his knee. Evan got up and sat on the tattooed demon's lap, Randy holding him softly. "I need you to watch out for Alanna for me my pet," Randy nuzzled his hair. "Don't let anything happen to her should something happen to me tonight."

"I'll guard her with my life," Evan assured Randy kissing his master on the cheek.

"Thank you. Puppy, tell me what do you know of these shards?" Randy rubbed Evan's back hoping to learn more than what the dream had shown him.

"I'll try but I'm not sure you'll hear my words," Evan knew the older man had some type of mental block prevent him from hearing information about his distance past.

"Please try," Randy cupped Evan's face gazing deep into the chocolate eyes.

"They're pieces of your," Evan hesitated at the last word hoping Randy would hear him. "Memories."

"My life before I woke on the crystal beach. Might life during the frozen dawn right?" Randy pressed his forehead to Evan's.

"Yes," Evan felt Randy kiss him relaxing in Randy's touch. Evan was happy he could tell Randy the importance of the gems and hoped that together that could now get all the pieces. Evan gasped has Randy pulled him backwards on to the bed with him.

"So if I get my memories back tell me will it change anything between you and I?" Randy slid his hands down to the hem of Evan's shirt. Evan thought about it and knew it would change things only a little but for the better remembering all the happy times before the frozen dawn.

"No it won't," Evan smiled thing it will only get better himself. "I guess you're not feel weak from your black out," Evan gave a toothy grin letting his eyes glow demonically as he felt Randy's erection push against his stomach.

"Not at all, feeling a little excited over everything if you feel me," Randy grabbed Evan's ass pushing hard against his cock.

"I feel you," Evan started to harden his cock pulsing with desire for his sire. "What about Sam and Alanna they might hear us or walk in."

"Samantha will sense us most likely and keep Alanna away and hopefully cast a silence spell," Randy's lust increased at the thoughts of being sensed by Samantha having her know what they were up to. Evan let his black tribal markings appear as he began to transform. "No puppy," Randy growled.

"Huh," Evan looked into the stormy grey eyes confused.

"I want you all vulnerable," Randy's eyes glowed and his marking shone. "I want to dominate you like this. I know you can handle me," Randy growled his muscle enlarging and his entire body lengthen as the change took him over.

"Alright," Evan nodded staring at the transformed Randy. Evan lick his lips Randy as a human was larger than him but now he was like a giant. He wasn't sure he could get his human legs fully around Randy's thick waist and then there was his cock. Randy was impressively hung as a human but now Randy was thick around as a soda can and long like a good sized cucumber.

They had done this once long ago Evan knew he would need to relax and that Randy would get Samantha to heal his wounds when they were done. He trusted his Lord and at least this time Randy wasn't in his final form because he didn't remember how to get to it.

A flash of light flicked through the room. "Sam felt us," Randy ran his tongue over his sharp fangs."No one is going to hear you scream." He flexed his claw hands narrowing his eyes at Evan deciding where to start. Without a sudden movement Randy ripped off Evan's shirt with one let his other lightly scratch down Evan's side drawing blood.

Evan cringed biting his lip trying not to let the yelp of pain go. He looked at Randy who black markings shone slightly his thick cock gave a slight twitch. Evan was already hurting and knew more pain was to come but he was so turn on by it all. There was no fear within him just want and desire for this dark sex. Evan let his hand touch the blood running down his side bring his blood fingers to his lips he rubbed the crimson on to them. "Kiss me?" Evan pouted his blood stained lips.

Randy lend down licked the blood off Evan's lips before drawing the lower lip into his mouth slowly sucking. Has Randy release the lip his fang point scraped the lip just enough to cut bringing more blood. Randy let the lip bleed going to the claw marks on Evan's side lapping at the sweet metallic blood moaning as it filled his mouth. Evan watch Randy rise up his chin covered in the young man's blood his eyes glowing in pure lust.

Randy ran his claw across Evan's pecs opening them so blood oozed out finally gaining a cry of pain from Evan. Smirking at the small man Randy started covering his fingers in Evan's blood as a means of lubricant. Randy showed off his blood hand sucking the blood off his pinky finger closing his eye making sure Evan knew how much he enjoyed the taste.

Taking one blood soaked clawed finger Randy traced Evan's entrance careful not to harm it yet. Evan shivered know that one of Randy's demonic fingers was like getting two normal ones at once. Evan braced himself knowing that claw was about to enter him. He knew it was important to accept and endure everything Randy wanted because it would make him stronger in the end if Randy didn't accidently kill him in heat of passion.

Evan arched in pain as the finger entered him roughly the talon on it scrapping his inner walls just so it didn't cut them. "I'll look after you," Randy whispered crooking the finger cutting him open from the inside using the internal blood to help him prepare his loyal demon lover.

Evan was fighting hard to not transform into his demon form has the pain and lust course through him when Randy withdrew his finger. Evan stroked his cock know Randy wouldn't this morning as the older demon would be trying to keep control once he started fucking him. Evan reach down and pulled his legs apart in offering hoping to get one more finger before Randy entered him in a way that would fill like his body was being raped.

Evan got his wish Randy smeared more blood on his fingers and returned with two. Taking his time he slowly worked Evan's hole over stretching it obscenely wide making sure there would be little resistance when he made his entrance. Evan was groaning trying to keep his body still so not to hurt himself more on the sharp claws within him.

When Randy thought Evan was loose enough he removed his fingers and pulled Evan's legs up onto his thick thighs staring for at the gaping hole. Growling Randy raked his talons on Evan's inner thigh streams of blood flowing out from the marks. Randy took the fresh blood and coated his dripping cock with it until the blood was dripping over his sac.

Randy sat up on his legs pushed Evan's knees to his shoulders pushing his shaft into the blood lined hole. Evan screaming out as he felt Randy's cock rip him apart his hands flying to grab Randy's biceps. "Ah god, it's too much, let me change," Evan cried out tears filling his eyes.

"No you're so tight," Randy rocked his hips. "Please," Randy pulled in and out slow as Evan's eyes glowed fight of his desire to changes. Randy put his large hands on Evan's shoulders holding the boy down has he began a steady rhythm in and out of the abused hole. Evan had tears streaming down his face which Randy greedily drank has he fucked him.

"Please cum," Evan begged not sure how much longer he could hold human form with the pain course through his body knowing if he changed the pain would weaken the sex would become more pleasurable. Randy turned Evan's face to the side and began ramming in and out of him chasing his orgasm. He licked the pulsing vein on Evan's neck tasting the salty sweet sweat.

"May I?" Randy asked because of the blood loss the neck bite would cause to Evan in human form.

"Yes," Evan closed his eyes feeling the fangs touch his skin. Evan's human nails tried to dig into Randy's stone skin but did nothing. Randy was pumping his hips feeling his orgasm building waiting for himself to reach the point of no return before sinking into the delectable treat before him. Randy felt is balls tighten cum pulsing up through his cock has he viscously clamped down on Evan's throat drinking his blood. Evan screamed out at the pain and the feeling of Randy pumping his ass full of cum know it would soon be over. "Stop Randy," Evan felt his life force fading and Randy could taste the brink of death on Evan's blood.

"Change," Randy removed his mouth and quickly pulled out. Evan felt almost lifeless using what little strength he had left to change over into his demon form. Randy took his own claw and slit his own throat putting Evan's mouth to the wound. "Drink," Randy commanded and Evan hastily responded drinking the blood of his creator feeling his strength return to him.

"Thank you," Evan pulled back he was still visibly wounded covered with blood and need healing however Randy's blood had renewed his life force.

"No let me thank you," Randy pushed Evan back settling once more between the younger demon's legs. Randy lifted Evan's limp cock bringing it to his lips placing a kiss on the soft head. Evan moaned as Randy took his limp cock in his warm mouth making it come back to plusing lfe. Randy bobbed his head up and down every time he reached the top he would graze his fangs over the sensitive tip making Evan squirm on the bed.

Evan mewed and moaned making sure Randy knew how much he was enjoying his reward for allowing his sire to take him so roughly. Randy continued sucking Evan off letting his large hand roll Evan's balls trying to bring about the smaller demon's release so he could have both Evan's blood and seed in his mouth.

Evan began shuttering grabbing the sheets has his hips bucked up driving his cock down Randy's throat has he came. Randy swallowed the thick ropy streams of cum loving the way it was laced with blood tainting his throat.

Randy lifted off Evan's cock letting it fall down on to the young man's abs a bit of release trickling out. Randy lie next to Evan pulling the demon into his embrace stroking his back "Thank you Puppy I knew you could handle that," Randy purred feeling relaxed as they both closed their eyes for a nap.

**xxx**

Night came Evan, Randy, Samantha and Alanna were all dressed in leather body armor unique to each of them, which would grow and change as they did. Randy and Evan carried no weapons however Samantha carried a long black whip and Alanna's armor held an array of daggers that Randy had trained her to use.

They stayed in human form keeping in the shadows as it would look very strange to see 3 adults and a nine year old dressed in leather walking the streets of St. Louis.

"Feel it Randy?" Evan asked while Samantha bent down smelling the ground for a trace of any Serene.

"Yes. It's moving like it's coming to us," Randy saw feint vision of the person with shard moving through the streets.

"Maybe another demon has the shard and is bringing it to us?" Alanna suggested while Randy stroked her hair.

"I don't think Princess, "Randy's eyes narrowed. "I think it's someone want our shards. Sam."

"Yes Randy," she stood smoothing out her long trench coat.

"Give Alanna one of your shard," Randy requested. "If we get separate I will be able to sense all of you."

"Alanna you must never lose this," Samantha passed her the pink stone. "Or give it to anyone unless it's Daddy. Never give it to Evan and never give it back to me incase I'm possessed."

"Yes mother," Alanna took the stone holding it in her hands while Samantha cast a spell to add a chain to it so the small girl could wear it like as a necklace. Alanna put the necklace on and the group began on their way again following Randy. Randy led them in an alley way and pulled down a fire escape ladder.

"It's up here," Randy went first followed by Samantha then Alanna and Evan last who keep checking behind them.

"Randy stop," Samantha grabbed his leg. "I smell her."

"You mean," Evan wasn't sure to grab Alanna and run with her or to see if this would end up being a good thing.

"Yes her," Samantha nodded at Evan turning back to Randy. "The Serene Royal guard is up there."

"So is the shard so we're going," Randy lowered his voice. "Evan if we are out match."

"I know what to do," Evan threw a peace sign.

"Alanna you stay by Evan and if he says run you run with him," Randy instructed her.

"Ok Daddy," Alanna looked a little worried as this was her first real battle. The nine year old had only ever sparred with parents and never had to attack a person that wanted to intentional hurt her before.

"Here we go," Randy stepped up on to the roof.

**xxx**

"It's like they know that we're here," Dave spoke softly to the others. Beth, Ted, Batista and Cody looked down at the group of demons .

"See Cody they're after us," Ted looked at the young man seeing if Cody was fully trusting him.

"We've been tracking them for hours and that haven't really done anything to anyone," Cody whispered. Randy and his clan had avoided any humans they came across and really had just kept to themselves they really acted like they wanted to cause no trouble what so ever.

"That's how demon's work they try to make you think they are innocent," Ted glared down at Randy.

Beth remained silent the whole time trying not to gasp when she saw Samantha give the little girl one of the memory shards. Beth knew that's what they were tracking shards and that she had one on her putting Cody in danger. Beth had nothing against Randy, his clan and what had happen in the past. In fact she was a double agent in those days helping Cody sneak away to be with the tattooed demon lord.

However Beth no long felt like aligning with demons. During the frozen dawn the Lord of the East and his clan had wiped out her entire family when the one demon she trusted most gave their word they would be safe making her no longer trust demons. Yet every time she looked at Cody she remembered her young master's love for the Lord of the North and her feelings she thought she lost long ago.

"I think they're coming up here," Beth finally spoke. "We should leave."

"No," Ted smirked. "We cannot let the Lord of the North live Phoenix he's been siring."

"I'll take the small one and the little girl," Dave cracked his knuckles.

"You're on the woman Beth," Ted order. Beth nodded dreading fighting her. "Cody hide in the shadows and stay safe please."

"Maybe we should try talking to them first maybe they don't want to fight," Cody really didn't want to see a fight.

"Cody that nine year old is wearing a dozen knives they are looking for a fight," Dave stood up.

"I don't know," Cody frowned at the thoughts of Dave hurting the small girl demon or not.

"Shadows Cody now, please," Ted pointed to the shadows. Cody sulked off not liking any of this. The others formed a line on the roof and waited for the demons to come up.

"Well look whose here," Ted drew his sword.

"DiBiase what the hell," Randy saw the man standing there across the roof top with the sword.

"Serene," Samantha hiss hauling her whip out stand beside Randy while Evan and Alanna stayed on the ladder.

"We don't want trouble," Randy balled his hands. Samantha watched Randy she could tell he was sensing for the shard he made at quick glance at Beth and Samantha nodded.

"Then you should have stayed on the ground," Ted charged his blade with white energy. Cody looked on hearing Randy's words wishing Ted would just back off and let them go.

"Well I'm looking for something and it seems to be up here," Randy's fangs descended and his eyes glowed.

"Well we're not going to give it to you," Beth held up a state of the art sniper bow. Ted and Dave both thought Beth was refering to Cody in the shadows not know she was speaking of the jewel in his pocket.

"Well then we're going to take it," Sam cracked her whip igniting it with fire magic.

"Bring it bitch," Beth shot and arrow at her that Samantha knocked away with her whip and the fight began. Ted charged at Randy who jumped in the air transforming by the time he landed he was transformed standing in a pair of leather pants the shirt he wore had vanished in the change.

Cody stared at Randy's demon form in awe. Mesmerized by his claws, fangs, markings thinking Randy was the most beautiful thing he had ever saw. Ted ran at Randy again trying to drive his sword threw Randy's heart but side stepped him.

Dave went after Evan and Alanna who slid down the ladder opting to run. Evan carrying Alanna as he ran like the wind the young girl throw her daggers at their pursuer. Evan saw a wood area and made a bee line for it hopping to lose Batista in it. Evan crossed the line of trees and he and Alanna heard a loud groan of pain from Batista.

"What was that?" Alanna was confused.

"We're not going back to find out," Evan keep running until something hit him from the side.

"Evan," Alanna fell from the demons arms as he was knocked down. "Are you ok," She ran back to him.

Evan saw a person behind Alanna that he recognized and knew that they would have been in less danger with the Serene. Evan could tell there was a spell being cast on him. "Alanna don't," before he could get the words trust her out he was unconscious.

"Evan wake up," Alanna shook him.

"Don't worry little one he'll be ok," Alanna spun around to see a woman smiling at her with fangs.

"Are you a demon?" Alanna was hoping she was a friend.

"Yes," she came into the moon light her head was shaven but she was very pretty. "We took care of your attacker," She motioned to a big man that came out of the darkness.

"Thank you!" Alanna was relived.

"Come with us," she held her hand out. "Our Lord will save your friend," Alanna took her hand and the bigger man pick up Evan. "This way," they walked further into the woods.

**xxx**

The battle on the roof top continued. Both Beth and Samantha had thrown their weapons a side opting to fight with magic. Both of them dancing around in a circle shooting fire and wind elemental spells. Yet neither could gain the upper hand as though the both knew each other's next move.

"Why don't you change demon scum," Beth hissed.

"Because I'm not after your life just the jewel," Samantha dodged the flying razor edged leaves. "Phoenix!" Samantha growled the other woman's name.

"Wait you know," Beth did not understand how the demon woman knew her name. It was the opening Samantha needed lunging at Beth sending them both crashing down through a sky light into the building below.

Randy saw Samantha and Beth go through the glass but knew Samantha could look after herself. Randy had to keep Ted busy long enough so she could get the shard from Beth but it wasn't easy. Ted's sword was fully charged with light magic and Randy had grazed his arm actually drawing his blood. It was a pure light weapon not like light bullets vendors sold bounty hunters and it was the one thing that could end his life.

Cody watch the two men fight his heart torn because even though now Ted had proven Randy was a demon he felt Randy wasn't the bad guy. Randy was on the defensive he had made one offensive attack against Ted. Cody was convinced Randy wasn't after anyone life that there was more to it than Ted was telling him.

Randy jumped over Ted again flipping in mid air he saw a glimpse Cody in the shadows watching them fight. "No," Randy whispered. "Can't be," it was the distraction Ted need and pierced Randy's stomach with his sword. Withdrawing the blade giving it a twist for more damage Ted watched Randy fall to the ground bleeding to death from the light wound.

"Hell is too good for you," Ted lifted the blade preparing to slice Randy's head off.

"Nah hells afraid of him," Ted was tackled to the ground by a big demon. The demon had one gold glowing eye and one blue glowing eye.

"Cenarion," Ted hissed

"Long time no see Theodorian," the large demon slammed his fist down breaking Ted's sword arm making him scream in pain. Cenarion stood up going to Randy picking up the other demon leaving Ted rolling on the roof howling in agony. Cody was frozen in fear at the new demon he was far being than Randy and seemed to have no problem hurting someone.

"Bastard I haven't seen you in a millennia," Ted growled trying to get to his feet.

"And now you can't see me again," he threw a ball to the ground and a flash of light lit up the sky blinding Ted and Cody and when the light fade Ted and Cody were alone of the roof top.


End file.
